


Madwoman, Meet Madman

by seedofstephano



Series: Madwoman in the Box [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedofstephano/pseuds/seedofstephano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, while on the search for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Luna comes across a most peculiar box. The Doctor just so happens to run into her. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madwoman, Meet Madman

Luna Lovegood was having a wonderful summer. It was a warm day in England and she was searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with her father. She’d spent the morning with him, following a trail left by one. (“Snorkacks always leave signs, Luna,” he’d told her. “They’re just so small and common that most people miss them.”)

Luna was wandering through a small forest, watching the animals interact. It was when she stopped to tie her shoe when she saw it.

A 1960s muggle police box.

Luna stood up, entranced by it. It really was quite unusual, she pondered. To her knowledge, police boxes haven’t been used in years, and really, why would one be in the middle of a forest? She walked slowly towards it, running her fingers along the sides. “What are you doing here?” she murmured to herself, stopping to stand by it.

* * *

 

The Doctor was running.

The day had started out normal—well, as normal as it can get when he’s travelling to another dimension (which is to say, not very normal at all). He had had some free time so he decided to just pick a random dimension and visit. It was supposed to be a _fun_ visit. All he was doing was looking!

All right, so he _might’ve_ been poking around at the trees. If he knew he was going to upset them, he wouldn’t have done it.

So now the Doctor was running from a very cross pair of Bowtruckles. “Please, I’m sorry! I was only looking! I didn’t mean anythi—Ow! Ouch, that really hurt!”

He swatted at the small creatures as he ran towards the TARDIS. But, because he was distracted, he didn’t notice the thoughtful girl pondering over his Sexy.

He ran into her, which gave the Bowtruckles just enough time to start going for his face again. “Ouch! Stop it! You aren’t very nice at all!”

Luna stood up before turning to the strange man. She recognized the Bowtruckles easily enough. (They were quite interesting creatures—but not as fascinating as the Nargles.) She calmly reached into her bag and pulled out a small jar of woodlice—she always had some handy, just in case she ran across some Bowtruckles’ home.

Luna walked over, holding the jar out to the angry creatures, her slow actions in complete contrast to the Doctor’s frantic flailing. The two Bowtruckles looked at each other, before flying to the jar and calmly crunching on the woodlice. Luna set the jar down away from the strange box and the strange man. “They can get quite mean when someone’s attacking their home,” Luna said in that dreamy voice of hers, turning back to the man. He was looking at her with the most curious expression on his face. “You shouldn’t have upset them.”

“I didn’t upset them! I was just looking—Okay, so maybe I soniced the tree once, but I was just curious about what was inside. Oh, but of course, it doesn’t do wood!”

Luna watched as the man rambled for a bit. He was quite an interesting muggle. He wore black pants, a white shirt with suspenders, a brown jacket, and a bowtie. _That isn’t how most muggles dress_ , she mused, observing as the man talked and played with something that looked like a wand.

“Right, well, thank you for your help, uh—”

“Luna. Luna Lovegood.”

“Thank you, Luna. Now, if you excuse me, I m—”

“What is it?” Luna asked, looking at the box again.

“What is—Oh, that’s the TARDIS. She’s nice, isn’t she?” the Doctor grinned, patting the side of the box.

Luna nodded. “She’s lovely. But, what is she?”

“Well, she… She’s the TARDIS. She’s my ship.”

“Ship? Like… That muggle boat thing?” Luna asked. It didn’t look much like a boat. It looked like a police box.

“No, not exactly, more like a—Why don’t you see for yourself?” he said after a moment. Luna looked at him curiously for a minute before nodding.

“All right then. But afterwards, I really should get back to looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Daddy brought me here special and—Oh!” she gasped, stepping inside. “It’s bigger on the inside!” she said excitedly.

The Doctor grinned, “Oh, I love it when they say that! Well, Luna, this is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She’s my space and time ship. She can take me anywhere I want to go—to the future, the past, different planets, anywhere,” he explained, running around and playing with buttons.

“She’s very lovely,” Luna murmured, gazing around, walking to where he was standing. She looked at him for a moment. “You’re very old, aren’t you?” The Doctor’s grin faded into a small smile.

“And you’re very… intuitive. Yes, I’m old.”

“You’re not from here either, are you?”

He nodded. “I’m the Doctor. I’m a Time Lord,” he explained, leaning against the control panel. “I’m over 900 years old,” he said, fiddling with one of the joysticks.

Luna nodded once, before looking at him again. “You’re also very sad,” she murmured. She trailed her fingers along the walls of the TARDIS, walking around. “I can see it, in your eyes. You’ve lost something important, haven’t you? It’s okay, I lost my mother. But I have friends now, and they make me happy. Do you have friends, Doctor?” she said, turning back to look at him.

He had a very small, sad smile on his face. “You are a very intuitive girl, Luna.” He paused for a moment. “Would you like to come with me on an adventure?”

Luna pondered it for a moment. He looked quite lonely, and Luna remembered how it felt to be like that—back before Neville and Ginny and Harry and the others. She smiled softly. “When would I get back? My father will be looking for me.”

The Doctor grinned again. “We can travel anywhere for as long as we want, and still be back here in five minutes. That’s the beauty of the TARDIS!” he yelled animatedly, running around to the other side of the control panel.

Luna smiled a very large smile. “Okay. Yes, I’d like to go on an adventure,” she said, skipping over to where he was.

“Good. Now, where would you like to start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first fic, so please leave a comment with any feedback? I'll take all the constructive criticism I can get! I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
